


孤独兽 （01）

by bithot



Category: all南
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bithot/pseuds/bithot
Summary: 瓷娃娃没有心，可他永远记不住





	孤独兽 （01）

手掌长的白色小棍，两条红线刺目显眼的滚动出来。  
是什么时候感觉到不对劲的？  
周震南一向保护措施做得很好，但那天晚上实在是被灌了太多的酒，酒吧后巷的夜风太凉，对方的唇舌又辣的要命，他才会晕了头脑让对方摘了套，又迷迷糊糊地被射在里面。  
后来聊起来被一起玩的姐姐提醒小心的时候，周震南还不以为意，但也没忍住偷偷买了东西自己查，拆包装的时候都还觉得是杞人忧天，但结果真没让他失望。  
周震南握着验孕棒一头，眼睛低低地垂着，像是快要闭上眼了似的，下一秒他撇撇嘴，喉咙里发出一声似笑非笑，把那玩意扔进垃圾桶。  
哐当一声，像一个毫无意义的垃圾。

 

姚琛赶到的时候，周震南正窝在沙发一角，他黑亮的小皮鞋都被自己蹬掉，光了洁白一双脚蜷在那里，闪着亮片的酒红色连衣裙只能遮住大腿，黑色的安全裤都露出了边角。  
他一定喝了樱桃甜酒，不然此刻的嘴唇怎么会像咬破了的樱桃那样甜美多汁，昏暗灯光下都有迷人光芒，不断有走过的男人用目光，贪婪地、露骨的、用力的钻进他斜斜敞开的衣领里。  
“你喝了多少？”姚琛坐在他旁边，用手拉了拉周震南领口，像宣示主权的野兽。  
“我不想的，”周震南坐了起来，肩膀靠在沙发上，皱了皱眉很无辜的样子“但一直有人来请我喝酒啊……”  
他的头发长了一些，落在脑后茸茸一团，被姚琛抓在手里，不怀好意的掐他脖子，又逗弄他：“请你你就要喝吗，你是不是什么人都可以？”  
周震南眼尾狭长，沾了玫瑰的刺，有点妖冶的红，可偏偏清冷冷一张小脸又生的太稚嫩，即使用这双眼睛看你也平白有可爱的情意在里面，更何况还是凑近了，贴在姚琛耳朵边上 “那你也请我喝啊，”一双细幼手掌似有若无的擦过对方胸口“给我尝一下你的……”

 

二楼包间有一面很大的单向玻璃，周震南上半身贴在上面，通过乱糟糟的刘海看下面闪烁的浮华，看摇曳的酒杯，看糜烂的肉体。  
他的裙子被掀起来搭在后背上，黑色底裤落在脚边，裙边一直往下掉，姚琛就抓着他的手让他自己揪住。  
“低下去。”一只手按在后背上，姚琛压过来，伸着手往周震南的双腿里伸。  
周震南顺从的又弯下一点腰，腿不自在的并在一起磨了磨，穴里胀胀的，迫不及待的想要被插入。  
姚琛的手指长而有力，指心还有一层薄茧，沿着那倒密密的缝摸了一圈，沾了一手湿滑，然后不留情的抠进去。  
“呃啊……”像是插进了早就熟透、快要包不住汁水的蜜桃，那小穴一下子吞住，里面满是情动的潮水，周震南的眉心皱在一起，干渴的咽了咽口水。  
姚琛笑了，俯下身贴的更紧一点，粗硬的衣摆蹭在周震南腰上，手指在里面弯着抠挖，弄得人一直磨蹭腿心，声音擦着耳朵呼进去，“这么紧，一直有男人请你喝酒，却没有男人想要干你吗？”  
“你怎么……”周震南回头瞪他，想说他小心眼，却又不想自讨苦吃，他分了分腿，往后去抓姚琛的手，姿态有意放软“快点好不好，想得不行了。”  
从小姚琛就吃这一套，他想凶周震南，但周震南只要小脸一皱起来，软乎乎的手去拉一拉他的衣摆，姚琛就多一句稍微深点的话都说不出来了。  
现在也是，周震南眼眶红红的，嘴也红红的，偏偏皮肤白的发光，像一个醉了的瓷娃娃，再多欺负一点都要碎成瓷片给你看。  
瓷娃娃没有心，可姚琛永远记不住。  
他的眼睛弯弯地眯起来，在周震南滚烫的耳廓亲吻，手指沿着绞紧的内壁摸了一圈，给小孩摸得直发抖，然后深深地捅进去，到达花穴深处，按在了泉心上，揉几下再捅，汁水就流的到处都是。  
“嗯……不行……”周震南扬起脖子，痛苦地张开一点嘴，姚琛就窝在他的颈窝里咬他。  
只是手指也能把他操到高潮，真的是天生的骚货，姚琛看着脱力的周震南，怜爱的在他头发上吻了吻，手松开去扯自己的皮带。  
他硬的发疼，粗长的性器几乎是弹出来，他握住了根部去蹭周震南穴里流出的淫水，蹭了几记又突然想起什么，起身提了把裤子往旁边走。  
周震南还在喘，胸腔上下起伏着，他回头瞥了一眼，声音有点哑的叫住姚琛：“别找了，直接进来。”  
姚琛停住，回问他：“这几天可以？”说完顿了顿，他对周震南的日子记得很清楚，自己又反驳“不是啊，你怎么了？”  
周震南站起来，裙子落下来遮住下身一片狼藉，他双手搭在背后靠上玻璃墙，眼神里有坏小孩的蓄意勾引：“你不想让我给你生孩子吗？”  
昏暗的视线，白皙的身体，绯红的脸颊，上扬的尾调，也许别人会失去理智，但姚琛不会，他了解周震南甚于他自己，那绝不是一个愿意被其他人束缚捆绑的灵魂，否则，他一定第一个占有他。  
于是他走过去，圈住了周震南的腰，今天小孩不对劲，得哄，他的手指按在周震南腰侧揉，声音也很温柔的“你自己都还是个孩子，知道吗？”  
那你为什么还要上我，为什么还有那么多人同我做爱，因为这具怪异身体吗？  
周震南心里这样想，可是现在没有争论的必要了，他的嘴角提的很讥讽，整个人靠在姚琛怀里，身体乖乖的，眼神却冷冷的，他说：“我怀孕了。”  
“姚琛，我不是孩子，我怀孕了。”

 

周震南噬甜，但他的牙不好，从小妈妈就看着他不许吃糖，直到有一天，妈妈终于走了，他也被接进一个新的大房子里，那里有陌生的男人、陌生的女人、陌生的小孩，陌生的一切。  
陌生的男人板着脸叫他小南，一只大手生疏刻板地抚在他小小的脸蛋上；陌生的女人仰着脸叫他狗杂种，尖而硬的鞋头常常踢在他细嫩的皮肤上；陌生的小孩叫他小东西，抓了蟑螂老鼠塞在他背包里。  
周震南不安，他每天都惶恐，漂亮宽敞的新房子，一个别人口中所谓的家，带给他无尽的痛苦。但他也发现，在这个地方，没有人再管束他不许吃糖。  
周震南每天都能从男人那里拿到很多很多零花钱，他就把这些钱摊在便利店的橱柜上，然后踮着脚尖把各色的糖果划进背包里。  
甜蜜是一个人享受的，疼痛亦然。  
周震南捂着一边的脸滚下床，泪水大颗大颗的流下来，牙齿连着神经跳动，脑子下一秒好像要炸开，却又只在崩溃边缘徘徊，他咬紧了下唇，不肯让自己发出一点声音。  
要死了吗？我要死了吗？  
周震南这么想着，他闭上眼睛，感觉有温热的东西覆上自己额头，什么苦涩味道沾上舌尖，要命的痛在散去，很久他睁开眼睛。  
“不可以再这样吃糖了，少爷，”高个子的男孩蹲下来，撵着一张糖纸看他，恍惚间像母亲“给你喂了止疼片，好点了吗？”  
“哦，我是老爷派来照顾你的管家，我叫姚琛。”  
对方伸出那只宽厚的手掌，是覆在生命上的温度，跨进绝望边缘的试探。  
周震南握住他，像溺水之人握住一根枝条就不再放，他唯一的安全感。

（tbc）


End file.
